


He’s Just Not Right

by azulalord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Reader, Breeding Kink, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Cream Pie, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oikawa, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa, a/b/o dynamics, he’s kinda intense lol, more like slight yandere, yandere haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulalord/pseuds/azulalord
Summary: He always felt that he was yours, he hated how he had to prove it to everyone.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	He’s Just Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to my Tumblr @ kirietown

It was near nefarious, the way Oikawa loved you.   
  


As children, you never paid any mind to it. Your brain too underdeveloped, too innocent to notice the changes he was undergoing the longer he spent by your side. A part of you held blame for yourself, but sometimes you felt there was no helping it.   
  


You were both five when you first met, in spite of not presenting yet, and alpha-omega dynamics not even being a thought that crossed your minds, he still latched onto you. Obsessively, as if you were his favourite stuffed bear that he could never part with. You remember his chubby cheek pressed against your own with a smile engulfing half his face. His mother had laughed, that you remember clearly, one that was full of fondness for the both of you as she took out her camera to get a clear shot of an otherwise happy memory. The memory got fuzzier the more you looked back, as if it was slowly dying along with that part of Oikawa that was still innocent. The photo lived on though, a copy of it tucked in your bottom drawer. It rested along with other faded memories you refused to let go of; of the Oikawa you refused to let go of.

The years dragged on after that, and Oikawa became Toru, and L/N became Y/N to him in turn. ‘You’re going to be together forever,’ his mother would tell him whenever you chose to play on your own. Her words were meant to comfort him, soothe his insecurities, and for a while it was all he needed. She was always loud enough for you to hear, and you often found yourself wondering if she wanted you to. The darkest parts of you would always blame her for his habits.  
  


Your own mother wasn’t any different however, at first. She welcomed his visits and cooed whenever he’d nuzzle his face against yours, or grip your hand even when he ate. Though overtime, even as a child you noticed the strain on her face whenever she had to watch his mother pry him off you, snot and tears always dragging down his cheeks, begging and begging to sleep over. Back then, you would cry too, you couldn’t bare the thought of your best friend being sad after all? You could remember the way his mother would turn to yours with a sheepish smile, your own mother sighing with a nod. Oikawa spent half of his weeks cuddled in your bed in sleepovers, the nights without him felt unnatural almost— they just didn’t feel right.   
  


It was around the time you were both twelve, that the sleepovers came to a stop. Your mother had been strange the day she pulled his aside. She had been after she noticed the way he’d linger around your room, letting his hands grab any object he could to rub against his face. His scent had been everywhere, it—  
  


_“It’s literally polluting her room,” you heard her whisper frantically to your father that night. The walls were thin enough just to allow you to listen if you ignored the sound of your own heartbeat._

_“He’s getting to that age— he’s probably not even aware of what he’s doing,” your father replied. “But maybe a bit of distance will do them some good?” Your mother mumbled something back, so quiet you couldn’t hear even with your ear pressed against the wall_.

_There was a brief pause and then a scoff before she replied, “I don’t know, we’ll see.” You thought that was the end of it until you hear their bed creak followed by; “he’s just not right...”_

A little distance turned into sending you to a different middle school than the one Toru was sent to. You cried when you told him the news, your hands gripping the handles of your bicycle, but surprisingly Toru didn’t cling to you, or even shed a tear. His face was blank, almost impassive if not for the twitch of his lip, before it curved into a grin.  
  


“It’s okay,” he said calmly. “They can’t choose our high school for us, right?”

It was a month later that you heard the news that Toru presented as an omega. After your father mentioned it, you noticed a visible sigh of relief from your mother that you were never quite sure of. A small laugh followed from your father as well, as if they knew something you didn’t.  
  


It was two months later that you presented as an alpha. Your mother’s eyes were weary that day, as if she didn’t know what to make of the news. As for you, nothing really changed other than the feeling of your incisors growing sharper somehow. Growing pains ignored however, as all you could think about was how fun it sounded being an alpha. You ran to Toru’s house that day, a bounce in your step, up until you reached his front door.  
  


All words died in your throat, when you came face to face with him, a gust of something in the air.   
  


“You smell nice today,” was all you said before his arms were around you, pulling you inside.  
  


At Aoba Johsai, your first few years were spent focusing on your classes. You made friends, but alphas were uncommon and you found that omegas tended to stick to you like glue even with the scent of Oikawa lingering on your clothes. He said it was just for your benefit, his scenting, that it would just help to keep anyone desperate away from you, and in turn he told you to do the same.   
  


_“Male omegas are a rare breed,” he’d say mischievously. “Coach says I’m too much of a distraction to the team. I don’t wanna be kicked off, so please?” His hand cupped your cheek before he leaned into your neck, his lips trailing kisses down your throat as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You shut your eyes and tilted your head back, welcoming the feeling of his teeth nipping at your gland, dangerously close to biting down. It wasn’t strange for Oikawa to be affectionate like this, you were used to his lips and wandering hands by now. It didn’t have to mean anything more than it did. After all, omegas needed protecting— Oikawa needed your protection, just like he said.  
  
_

_You let your own hands wander, tracing the muscles under his shirt as he tightened his arms around you.  
  
_

_“I like feeling close to you,” you told him breathlessly and you had no idea why. His grip only tightened, a satisfied sigh pulled from his chest as he nuzzled you.  
  
_

It was in third year, just a month after your 18th birthday did you experience a heat like no other. You stayed back from school, your chest heaving and your legs spread as you moaned in agony. You had never felt so empty in your entire life, your dad was at work and your mom had ran out to get you suppressants, she had no car, it would take forever for her to return.

You were in a daze, your state of mind delirious from the emptiness inside you— just why couldn’t it stop? You needed relief, but your fingers could only do so much. You could only focus on your ceiling, your phone out of reach, and your legs too sore to even move. You didn’t know how long you laid there until you heard light steps in the hall outside. At the creak of a door, your head turned immediately, half expecting your mother to be back early somehow. But what greeted you was Toru. His expression light, a smile on his face as he shut the door closed behind him.   
  
  


“Are you alright Y/N?” He asked curiously. “You’re all sweaty and feverish,” he continued, coming closer before sitting on the bed next to you. You were thankful for the fact that your blanket hid your naked body from sight, to the average eye you probably looked like you were just bedridden with fever. But Oikawa wasn’t the average eye, and in your state you didn’t question this. 

“T-toru,” you said with a snarl. His scent was invading you at that point, and the confused look in his eyes only caused your thighs to feel more slick. “You need to leave.”  
  


He only looked at you in turn, the threat of your tone seemingly having no effect on the older boy.  
  


“But you look like you’re sick, and you’re all alone— you clearly need me.” In your half delirious mind, you didn’t notice the teasing edge in his voice, and the way his head turned purposely, exposing more and more of his neck. He leaned down and brushed your stray hairs from your forehead, the sensation of his cool fingers causing a moan to escape your lips, and he paused.   
  


“Please,” you whimpered. “I-I don’t want to force—“  
  


“Don’t worry,” he said calmly. “You don’t have to worry about making me sick,” he whispered. He moved to lay next to you, his neck so close that you could taste it. You shifted, your eyes only on his throat as you drew near. You were on your side now, your arm curling around him before you sank your head in the cusp of his shoulder. He tensed, and for a moment you wondered if this was all a joke before you felt his arm touch your bare skin under the blanket. A moan ripped from your throat at the sensation. Oikawa only offered a shush before pulling you closer to him, his hands tracing patterns into your rib cage before sliding up. His fingers ghosted over your nipple before squeezing your breast harshly in his palms.  
  
“Please,” you begged. “Please.”

“It’s okay, he said. “I can help you, all you have to do is mark me.” His words were low, and even in your state of mind you knew what it entailed.   
  


“I… can’t,” you said.  
  


“Why not?”  
  


“Marking means forever,” you whispered— and you closed your eyes because you knew he already won.  
  


“Didn’t we promise each other forever?” His hand lowered, trailing down your stomach before cupping your sex. His fingers trailing over your slick folds before sinking in, and rolling your clit. You could only bite your lip, as he worked you. His fingers rough from years of volleyball, but still so soft as he touched you intimately. 

“N-not like that,” you managed to gasp. His fingers moved down, before plunging themselves into your pussy. The squishing sound was so loud as his fingers thrusted eagerly, giving you half the relief you needed.  
  


“So what’s it like then, hm?” Your eyes were shut and pressed against his cheek but you could still hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m spoiled goods at this point,” he told you. “Any alpha who gets near me will always smell you _wafting_ off of me; it’s different for me, you know that. You have to take responsibility y/n.”   
  


A pathetic whine was your only response as he took his fingers out of you, the feeling of emptiness slowly returned. He flipped you onto your back, landing himself on top of you with his legs straddling you. You opened your eyes and met his own; Oikawa’s pupils were expanded, his breathing erratic as his scent filled your nostrils, submitting to your every desire and yet it was Oikawa who held the reins.   
  


“Do it,” he whispered. His hands caressing your body now, stroking and kneading your skin. “Make me yours,” he murmured before digging his head between your shoulders, sucking the skin of your neck with a moan.  
  


You didn’t think as it happened. All you could feel was the emptiness between your legs, and the way your jaw ached. All that you knew was that your teeth were buried in his neck, and that Oikawa was yours, because he said so.  
  


After that, everything blurred. You remember the feeling of his clothes ripping under your nails and the whines and begging that croaked out of you. The constant shushing from Oikawa as he held you down and opened your legs. His bare cock thrusting into you without a care, you were closer now than you ever were before.  
  


His strokes were frantic as he held you to him, not letting go for a second as he fucked you. The feeling of emptiness had washed away, and now you were only focused on the build up in your lower stomach, bubbling and heating up in you.  
  


“T-toru,” you begged. “Cum in me,” you demanded. He didn’t respond, his head still buried in the side of your neck, his hair sweaty and stuck to your jaw. You were crying at this point, begging him, pleading for his release inside you. He only bucked his hips faster, the sound of your skin slapping echoing in the room, as he chased his release.   
  


You could feel his hand move up your jaw squeezing your neck roughly, halting the babbling you didn’t even realize you were still doing.   
  


“Y-you’re so w...warm,” he sighed in ecstasy. You could feel it, the expanding of his cock head as it brushed your cervix bruisingly. A loud moan ripped from your throat as you felt yourself squeeze painfully around his length, cumming around him. It quickly turned into a whine as you felt his head continue to grow, his pace quickening relentlessly.   
  


“Mine,” he whispered. You could barely hear his babbling, your senses distorted even at the sensation of your own drool leaking out of the side of your mouth. Your expression was fucked out and tired, but Oikawa’s hips still fucked into yours even as you felt the warm sensation of his cum spreading into you. His knot kept it in place, as his hips continued to buck half heartedly. “They can’t keep us apart now,” he sighed into your ear, “it’ll be _us_ forever, and they can’t stop it anymore…” 

You shut your eyes, welcoming the darkness it brought, half aware of the feeling of Oikawa’s hands groping your skin before settling over your stomach and tenderly rubbing. You fell asleep with him on top of you, his scent lulling you into a dreamless slumber, so deep that you didn’t even notice when your mother slammed open the door of your room. Alarmed, and terrified as she met the eyes of Oikawa who only held you closer to his bare chest as he silenced her with a look that you would never see.


End file.
